Can't Help Falling in love
by MorganJ
Summary: When Bella goes home with Alice for Thanksgiving will Alice brother teach Bella to love anfd let people in. Kind of a sucky summary but this is my first fic so I hope you guys like it
1. Change of Plans

"Wake up sleepy head!" I heard a voice say.

"No" I whined groggily .

"Come on Bella wake up!"

"Five more minutes"

It got quiet for a minute then the covers went flying off of me and I was assaulted with chilly air. "Alice Stooop" I whined. Then she proceeded to get on my bed and jump up and down while I squealed and put my pillow over my eyes.

"fine" she pouted and left. I just laid there with the pillow over my head to lazy to get up and pick my covers up off the floor. The next thing I knew ice cold water was being thrown on me. I squeaked and was out of the bed in an instant. I looked up and there was my roommate trying to look innocent but she had a water pitcher in her hand.

"What the hell Alice!" Alice and I had been roommates for 2 years at our ST. Christine's private school in Portland. She was a tiny girl with fair skin, clue eyes, and black spiky hair. I love the girl like a sister but she could find some ways to get under my skin with all the energy she has.

"You were going to be late for our last day of class before break and I couldn't let that happen what kind of best friend would I be."

"The normal kind." I retorted as I went into our closet to get my uniform which consisted of a tucked in white button up and dark blue above the knee skirt with white knee socks and loafers. While Alice personalizes a little with her short dark blue plaid skirt un tucked white button up loose tie and ankle boots.

"Hurry get dressed lets go." With that she left and went out to the sitting/living area. About the time I went to walk out of my room my phone started ringing.

_"Hello" _

_ "Bells_" who else would answer my phone duh_._

"_Hey dad how's Sue_." when I was little my mom and dad got a divorce then they shipped me off to boarding schools and I only go home on Christmas to see my mom so her and my step dad Phil can act like we are a perfect family. My dad and I have an awkward relationship talking on the phone every once and a while and seeing each other on Thanksgiving breaks.

"_Good. I was just calling to tell you that you can go to your mom's for Thanksgiving because me and sue are going on a cruise_." Are you kidding me is my dad really ditching me for a cruise? "_Bella are you there?"_

"_Yea dad, well I got to get to class so I'll talk to you soon."_

_ "Okay Bella bye" _

_ "Bye dad" _Great know more party's with handsy minor-league baseball players and acting like the perfect daughter.

"**BELLA COME ON**" Alice yelled brining me out of my thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist."

Classes flew by quick and I decided to skip lunch and call my mom.

"_Hello"_

_ "Hey mom"_

_ "Oh hello Isabella what are you up to today?"_

_ "Nothing rally just getting ready for the break. What about you?" _

_ "Oh I am packing. Phil is taking me to Europe for Thanksgiving so I am packing. Listen honey somebody just rang the door bell so I will talk to you later. Tell your dad I said hi."_

"_Mom I need to talk to you about something impor.." _Great she hung up. Figures, it grates on my nerves how she thinks she is a teenager still and all high and mighty. Now what am I going to do I was ditched by both my parents on Thanksgiving how embarrassing. That's when the tears started. Since I didn't have any more finals I did what I should have first thing this morning I climbed back into bed. Well Alice's bed any way mine was still wet.

I woke up about two and a half hours later by Alice coming in from class. She took one look at my tear stained face and rushed over to me.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a long day."

" I can tell that your lying. You suck at it."

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said as I got up and started to unpack my bag.

"What are you doing" Alice inquired from behind me.

"Just making sure I have everything." I answered without turning around. I was afraid she would catch me in my lie and pity me because I have a dysfunctional family when she found out the truth.

"oh okay" she mused. _Crap I bet she caught me. Abort! Abort!_

_ "_Um Alice I am going to go eat I skipped lunch today." Just then my stomach growled backing me up. I grabbed my wallet and left.

When I got to the dining hall I just got a turkey sandwich and a lemonade and went to an empty table in the corner. As I went to take a bite out of my sandwich a trey got sat down beside mine. I looked up and there was Mike Newton smiling at me.

"Hey Bella mind if I sit here?" he said as he sat down.

"Why ask if you are going to do it anyway." I retorted.

"Babe why you gotta be so hurtful." he said as he tried to hold my hand. I snatched it away and stood up.

"One I am not your babe and two touch me again and I will break your fingers." with that I stormed away.

When I got back to the dorm I went straight to our bedroom to finish unpacking but when I walked in Alice had my phone in her hand and all my bags by the door.

"Alice what are you doing." I was still frozen.

"You're dad called you Bella."

"And"

"I figured I would tell that you would call him back, but instead he told me to tell you sue was going to borrow your extra duffle bag for their cruise." Uh-oh she was mad I didn't tell her. Everything hit me again at once and I started crying.

"Why didn't you tell me and why are you crying?" she asked with anger and concern showing in her eyes.

"Because its embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Well Alice when both your parents ditch you on thanksgiving you will know how I feel. I'm crying because I am mad that I thought I would have a normal Thanksgiving with my parents when they have never cared about me before. I feel so stupid." Alice stayed quiet during my ranting and once I fell silent she was the first one to speak.

"You're right Bella you are stupid." That threw for a loop._ Thanks for being so blunt._ "You're stupid for thinking that I would let my best friend be alone on Thanksgiving. Now I have repacked your bags and you are going home with me Bella."

"Alice I can't let you do that you have done so much for me like redecorating the dorm so it wasn't drab and trying to keep me away from mike Newton that I cant ask you to do that."

"Your not asking Bella I am offering."

"But"

"No buts Bella I already called the airlines and got your ticket switched over so there. Now off to bed we have to get up early tomorrow." I sniffled and wiped at my eyes getting ready to argue.

"But Alice."

"I can't hear you lalalala.." She said as she put her ipod headphones in.

I didn't even argue anymore I just went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.


	2. Landing

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but no one reviewed so I figured nobody really liked my story I didn't think about checking my mail to see if anybody added it to there favorites. Im still new at writing these so I hope you enjoy it! this one is really short but the next one will be longer. Pictures of outfits and everything else are in the links on my profile! Oh and one more thing I don't own the characters. **

**BEEP... BEEP…BEEP….**

"Alice make it stop" I muttered groggily.

"Nope time to get up we got a flight to catch." she said when I looked up Alice was already dressed and had a to-go cup of coffee in her hand .

"you are the devil reincarnated." I muttered shoving my head under the pillow.

"bella you have to get up or we are going to miss our flight, now I let you sleep when I went to get my the coffee but you have to wake up.

I rolled over and sat up while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"okay let me get ready and we can leave it will take five minutes." I got up and threw on a white sweat suit, pulled my hair up, and pulled my tan ugg boots on. We grabbed our bags in Alice's case 5 and then we were off to the airport.

Before I knew it we were landing in the SeaTac airport in Seattle. Waiting to get off was the worst part of the whole flight since we slept or read our books during it. But the longer we sat there waiting to get off the more anxious I was getting and Alice could tell.

"Bella what's wrong."

"What if your Family doesn't like me Alice"

"You have met my parents so the only people left to meet are my brothers so its okay just calm down."

Yeah but still what if I fall on my face and they laugh at me." As I thought about I knew I was being stupid so I just took a deep breath to calm myself down.

When it was our turn to get off we grabbed our carry-ons and made our way to baggage claim and took a seat to wait on our ride. After 15 minutes I started to get worried that we would be stuck here.

"Alice who did you say was coming to get us?"

"My brother Edward but his ass isn't here yet he better not have over slept or I will hurt him I hate waiting on other people."

"Okay well I am going to go to the bathroom real quick I'll be back." I walked off and about halfway to the bathroom I turned a quarter and ran into something hard.

"UMPF.."

"I'm so sorry! I..", I said as I looked up and lost my train of thought, because standing before me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had bronze hair and blazing green eyes and full pouty lips turned into a scowl.

"Why don't you watch where you are going." OMG his voice was like silk and honey. Wait what did he say? Before I could rebuttal the beautiful creature was walking away. The nerve of some people. I cant believe that! I said I was sorry.

When I got to the bathroom I did my business and was washing my hands mumbling about the hot asshole with the attitude. For some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind. When I got back to alice she was in the same place I left her.

"Hey alice is your brother here yet?"

"Yeah he went to pull the car in the pick up ramp he forgot how much I travel with. I told him we would meet him out there I just had to wait on you so come on." when we got close to the door I remembered I didn't tell alice about the beautiful gut I ran into.

"Alice you will never guess what happened to me when I was going to the bathroom… when I turned the corner I ran straight into this really cute guy and when I went to apologize he was a total asshole to me" I said while fuming because the more I thought about it the madder I got. By the time I finished we got outside and alice pointed me to a silver Volvo with the trunk open.

"Bella you are going to love my brother" as she said that we turned the bumper of the car and I was met with the same angry green eyes as before.

"YOU!"

**A/N leave a review please and tell me what you truely think?**


End file.
